Broken
by Vimuku
Summary: Leon and Ashley run into Saddler, and with the Plagas, he forces Leon to do the unthinkable. "This wasn’t Leon. Leon wouldn’t hurt her, grab her, look at her with such a hungry gaze. This Leon scared her, scared her more than the freak watching them."


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but most of the story, and I say most because that first part is dialogue from the actual game, so yeah.**

**I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE ALL THINKING!!! Resident Evil fic, yeah, yeah, I know… This is something quite different, ey?**

**This is a really short oneshot, I didn't put too much time into it, (after all, I have other things I SHOULD be working on… like those Naruto fics…) just the first day to write it out and another to make sure it was sensible and to flesh it out a little bit.**

**Broken**

Leon ran into the corridor, Ashley in tow, only to find Saddler standing on the upraised platform before him. Just his luck, he had to run into this asshole.

"I can feel them," Saddler purred, "Growing ever so strongly inside you."

"Saddler!!" Leon growled and rushed him.

Saddler extended his arm lazily, and Leon felt pain erupt in his chest, and before he knew it, he was on his knees.

His body just wouldn't listen to him. Damn that parasite.

Saddler chuckled, "Perhaps you can resist. But you cannot disobey." His eyes gleamed, "You've caused me quite an amount of trouble, Mr. Kennedy. I think you should be punished suitably."

Leon glared at him as he writhed on the ground, struggling to get back to his feet. But, God, his chest… It felt as if it were on flames, licking at every part of his sternum, his lungs.

Saddler smirked, "Yes, I have quite the punishment in mind. This will be… most entertaining, I'm sure." Saddler waved his hand again, and the pain was gone. No more flames, but… Leon felt strangely hot, especially between his legs.

"Take her," Saddler whispered, but Leon heard both words as clear as crystal. He turned to Ashley, who, oddly enough, smelled absolutely delicious right now. God, he just wanted to… Shit, what was he thinking? He was supposed to protect her not…

Erotic visions crashed into his head, Ashley, naked and writhing underneath him, luscious mounds gleaming with sweat, and she cried his name. He shook it off; what was wrong with him? He looked up to Saddler, and saw the smug grin spread across his face. Curse him and his parasite to the deepest pits of Hell.

"Ashley," Leon said, his voice a hoarse rasp, "Run. Now."

Ashley turned to him, "What?"

"I said RUN!!" He half-shouted, growing ever more aware of the tightness in his pants. God, she should be used to taking his commands by now. He'd been doing it the whole time they'd been together. Hide, Ashley. Wait, Ashley. Follow me, Ashley.

_What other things can you command her to do?_

"Shut up," Leon managed out through gritted teeth. He was glad to see that Ashley was headed for the door; he wasn't sure how she was going to survive, but at least she wasn't going to get captured here.

"We can't be having that. Leon, don't let her get away."

No matter how hard Leon fought, his body responded to Saddler's will and moved to capture her just as she was about to escape through the door. No surprise, his longer legs and better physique could easily catch up to her any day.

Leon wrapped his arms her female curves, and his groin tightened as it rubbed against the softness of her body. He groaned; this was not good. At this rate, he really wasn't going to have any choice but to-

_Take her… Make her yours…_

Leon threw her down to the ground, shuddering at the little gasp that escaped her lips. He fell to his knees, straddling her, keeping her down to the floor.

"Leon, what are you doing?" Ashley whimpered. This wasn't Leon. Leon wouldn't hurt her, grab her, look at her with such a hungry gaze. This Leon scared her, scared her more than the freak watching them.

"I'm sorry, Ashley," He murmured, "I'm so sorry." Leon fought with all his strength, but his body was out of his control. It was Saddler's puppet now, and he could only helplessly watched as it fucked Ashley.

Raped Ashley.

God, what kind of bodyguard was he? He couldn't even protect his charge from himself. A failure, was what he was. He cringed as his hand slipped under her skirt and pulled down Ashley's panties, a fragile protection from what was coming.

"Leon, please stop," Ashley begged, each word laced with fear.

"I… I can't. I'm sorry, I can't."

"Leon, you're supposed to protect me."

"I know, Ashley. I'm so sorry." Leon pulled off his pants and boxers, releasing himself from the prison and gently cradled Ashley's head. She had stopped fighting, already knowing it was useless to fight against him. He was just too strong.

But clearly, not strong enough.

_Take her… NOW!!_

Leon could feel Ashley shaking in his arms; he was so disgusted with what he was about to do. How could he be doing this? He couldn't let this happen, not this.

But the parasite inside him didn't think along those lines. It didn't matter what he tried, he was powerless, feeble against Saddler's influence.

Weak.

"Leon… Please… Don't…" Her voice was so shaky it was barely understandable. She was on the verge of crying, judging by the little hiccups.

"Ashley…" Leon just managed out, "I'm sorry." He pushed himself into her, and the scream she let out ripped something inside him.

He could tell she was a virgin, easily noticing that as he penetrated her for the first time. It just made hate himself all the more. He was taking this away from her, giving her an experience that was repulsive, appalling.

Ashley bucked as Leon slowly slid in and out of her. He was trying to be gentle, she could tell, but still it hurt so bad. She want it to stop, to just end. Tears burned at her eyes as she continued to wail, to plead. But Leon couldn't do anything. He couldn't save her this time. And she knew he was tormented by that fact, probably in more agony than she was.

Leon couldn't bear to watch as tears and snot streamed down her face. He was destroying this girl, and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Leon… Leon… please," Ashley breathed, "Don't do this…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He had been repeating that phrase like a mantra, a prayer, but it had done no good. It didn't matter what pretty words he said; he was still stealing her purity, sullying her like no man should.

He was breaking her pride, her soul.

Ashley let out one final, piercing scream as she climaxed, arched her back into Leon. Her body was hot, and it all hurt, especially her most private spot. It was raw and abused, and she could feel blood trickling down, a result from the popped cherry.

Her body hurt, but not nearly as much as it did on the inside.

She didn't care anymore. She didn't care that Saddler was watching them with triumphant eyes, that Leon had been defeated, that she, the President's daughter, had been raped.

It all didn't matter anymore.

She just wanted to die.

Fine.

Leon looked down at Ashley's lifeless eyes. Her body was still living, but her soul and been ripped to shreds, there wasn't anything sustaining her anymore, except the plaga writhing in glee inside her chest.

She was Saddler's now.

Saddler… He must be so proud. He had finally crushed the two Americans that had been such a thorn in his side. With one simple command.

"Now… Ashley, come to me."

Ashley slipped out from under Leon and trudged toward Saddler, eyes blanker than those of the dead.

Leon didn't stop her, he couldn't. He had been utterly defeated by this madman, his will completely shattered. He was supposed to be a protector, a guardian, an escort, but in the end he had failed in each of those aspects. He allowed Ashley to get hurt and taken by Saddler. What's worse was that it was all his fault.

He couldn't do anything to prevent it. He couldn't do ANYTHING. He was useless, incapable, puny before Saddler's strength.

So he laid there on the cold floor, weak, spent. His resolve had been demolished by a single wave of Saddler's hand, and he had been made a rapist, a thief, a murderer.

And Ashley had been the victim.

Saddler smirked at the fragmented shell of a man that had once been Leon Kennedy, who was just staring into space with eyes haunted by guilt and trauma. He didn't bother to have him tied up or sent to dungeon.

Mr. Kennedy was nothing now.

The American swine had finally been tamed.

Broken.

**-hides behind rock-**

**I'm sure most of you are thinking, 'VIM, WHY DID YOU WRITE A RAPE FIC!?!?!? YOU EVIL, GROSS PERSON!!!'**

**I DON'T KNOW!!! For some reason, I just really wanted to write after seeing that one cutscene, and no, I'm not feeling emo or anything.**

**I just wanted to WRITE this for the hell of it.**

**And no, I am not a LeonxAshley fan, she's too young for him, I think, and he looks better with either Ada or Claire.**


End file.
